Just Won't Shut Up
by Crysania Fay
Summary: He just wouldn't shut up. Alice/Hatter


**Just Won't Shut Up**

As they stood there before the Looking Glass, Alice couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that she had succeeded. Sure, her dad was dead; but on the plus side, her ex-boyfriend was now king and she had managed to save who knows how many people from a life of endless bliss. Nodding her head sharply to herself she smiled. She _had_ done what she had set out to do: save Jack from those that had taken him. Sure that didn't pan out the way she thought it would… Sure he wasn't coming home with her… Didn't mean that she didn't win the day,but that was alright with her.

There was only one thing that would make her victory complete.

If Hatter would just shut up and come with her back home, then everything would be perfect.

****

"Good bye?"

With the hum of the Looking Glass in the background and the murmurings of the crowd, Hatter felt like anything that had to be said, needed to be spoken in a soft voice. Kinda like his old tea shop. God did he miss that little shop. What with it's easy atmosphere and fun people. The Dormouse and the Caterpillar discussing things in a corner while the Dodo wasn't so much an ass, drinking his nice cup of tea while enjoying the sunlight out the window.

Ah, the good ol' days...

Shaking his head out of his reminiscing, Hatter told Alice, "And you know..., if you ever fancied coming back..." He left the offer open.

She looked at him like she had never seen someone like him before. "You want me to stay?!" She softly asked, incredulously.

His voice went up an octave as he jerked his head to the ceiling, "Hell no! You... you should go home." He really didn't want to be saying this, but in the end, she would be better off. She didn't belong here. Didn't mean that his heart didn't hurt just from the thought of her leaving.

She sucked in a breath. He could tell that the smile she bestowed upon him was slightly strained. "Yeah... Yeah, I've had enough of Wonderland to last me more than a lifetime."

Hatter laughed slightly at that, "Yes, I'm sure you have." Looking around the room, he could just imagine the scenes of destruction just (what was once) a building away. "Still, we had some laughs. You know, had a good time, obviously among all the bad times..." He trailed off uncertainly. Hatter couldn't remember the last time he had had such an awkward conversation. But Alice just smiled and laughed at his uncertainty.

"Yeah. Yeah we did."

Sniffling slightly to herself, Alice couldn't help but feel that this goodbye was harder than the one with Jack. Rubbing her face slightly, reminded her of the jacket. "Oh uh, yeah, right..." She stuttered as she slipped out of it. She was sad to feel the warmth leaving her as she did so. But the jacket was his, so it was only right to return it.

He stuttered in return, "You don't have to .. oh um brilliant." Folding it over his arm, he smiled at her, "It's good." Not that he really seemed to know what he was saying anymore. "So.. we should... um... " He glanced around looking for an opening, "That is.. I mean."

Sighing lightly to herself, Alice did the one thing that had be on her mind for awhile now. She grabbed his lapel and started to drag him to the Looking Glass.

Shocked at this treatment, Hatter could only stumble along while stuttering, "Ali-um... ? Alice?! What are you doing?"

As they climbed the platform, she turned to him and muttered, "Stopping your stuttering."

Turning her attention to the crowd gathered she called out, "Everyone! If you want to return home, then follow me!" And with that she turned to Hatter and smiled, "See you on the other side."

She then promptly shoved him through the Looking Glass and jumped in after.

****

AN: So... Yeah. Finally went through my DVR tonight and watched that... and during that whole awkward scene at the end, I kept thinking, _Why doesn't Alice just grab him and drag him to the Looking Glass...? _So two hours later, much rewinding and gripping at Lee for his critiquing (even though I asked his opinion...) this came out... It's not quite like how it was in my head, but then again, when is it ever...? So please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
